AGENT-X
by belladelavuelta
Summary: agent lama dan agent baru sudah membuat rencana yang diberi nama rencana AΘE (alfa theta epsilon). just check this out! chap 4 update DLDR. warning! banyak typo's disini juga chap ini rada mengecewakan.
1. Chapter 1

**AGENT-X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolah atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai MPLS, adalah masa-masa dimana para calon penghuni sekolah yang baru diarahkan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah mereka yang baru. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir para calon siswa dan siswi Konoha High School mengikuti MPLS. Hari yang merupakan sebagai penutup sekaligus awal bagi para calon murid disambut dengan bahagia oleh mereka, ya walau mereka tahu hari ini masih belum sepenuhnya berakhir, karena ini masih jam pertama sebelum penutupan dimulai.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa menjelaskan tujuan dari kegiatan MPLS ini?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang diketahui merupakan salah seorang senior yang bertugas mengurusi kelas X-7 ini.

Hampir seluruh gadis dikelas itu mengangkat tangannya demi memenuhi permintaan sang senior tampan. Namun pandangan mata hazel itu terjatuh kepada tiga orang gadis yang tampak duduk berdekatan itu, yang sedang mengangkat tangan mereka. Mata hazel sang senior tampak mengamati ketiganya. Sang senior yang memiliki nama lengkap Akasuna no sasori itu menatap seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang tengah mengangkat tanganya dengan ragu, mata lavender gadis itu tampak gugup. 'Hmm dia kelihatan tidak siap' guman batin sasori menilai. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping kiri gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga hinata itu, dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi dikepalanya. Gadis dengan mata aquamarine itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda ke arah sasori, membuat sasori langsung mengeliminasi gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka ino itu -?- Pemuda tampan itu kembali mengalihkan pandanganya dan jatuh kepada seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut softpink. Mata emerald gadis itu tampak berkilat dan dari situ sasori langsung tau kalau gadis bernama lengkap Haruno sakura itu adalah seorang gadis yang cerdas. Sasori memutuskan sakura untuk menjawab.

"Nama saya Haruno sakura. Asal sekolah, Tsubaki junior high school. Saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat tujuan dari kegiatan Masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolah ini. Tujuan dari kegiatan ini adalah agar para calon peserta didik dapat mengenal dan dapat beradaptasi terhadap lingkungan sekolah. Para peserta didik diwajibkan mengikuti kegiatan ini atas tuntutan dari pihak sekolah. Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan. Terimakasih." Jawab gadis itu secara singkat, padat dan jelas dengan bahasa yang formal dan sopan membuat para murid tak terkecuali dua senior yang diketahui adalah Akasuna no sasori dan uchiha itachi takjub bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang terlihat ternganga.

"Baiklah, silakan kembali duduk nona Haruno." Ucap itachi mengambil alih sasori yang masih menampakan raut muka takjubnya.

"Well, baiklah... kurasa ini sudah waktunya kita kembali kelapangan untuk penutupan."

.

.

.

Sudah lewat seminggu sejak MPLS di KHS. Para murid kelas sepuluh sudah mulai terbiasa dan mulai betah dengan sekolah mereka. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka sudah ada yang namanya melejit terkenal dan lansung masuk dalam kalangan orang populer. Diantaranya tiga orang gadis cantik yang namanya sudah terkenal baik dikalangan yang seangkatan maupun kakak kelas. Tiga orang gadis itu adalah Haruno sakura, Yamanaka ino, dan Hyuuga hinata yang memang dari kecil sudah bersahabat itu, selalu kemana-mana bertiga.

Haruno sakura. Adalah seorang putri bungsu keluarga Haruno yang terkenal akan kesibukanya. Kepala keluarga mereka Kizashi Haruno adalah seorang mentri dari dapartemen pendidikan yang membuatnya sangat sibuk. Semetara sang Ibunda Mebuki Haruno memiliki profesi sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit besar di konoha. Dan putri sulung keluarga haruno yang bernama Tayuya Haruno itu juga sibuk akan profesinya sebagai perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan sang ibu. Dan sakura sendiri, cukup sibuk dengan profesinya yang hanya diketahui oleh ayahnya, dan ayah hinata dan ino, dan hinata dan ino sendiri tentunya.

Yamanaka Ino. Merupakan putri bungsu keluarga yamanaka, yang cukup sibuk namun tak sesibuk keluaraga Haruno. Yamanaka Inoichi yang merupakan kepala keluarga yamana itu menjabat sebagai mentri dari dapartemen seni dan budaya yang membuatnya sering keluar negri untuk mempelajari kebudayaan negara lain. Selain itu keluarga ini juga memiliki toko bunga terbesar di konoha yang diurus oleh sang ibunda. Sementara itu sang kakak yang bernama Deidara itu kini berstatus sebagai pelajar kelas XI di sekolah yang sama dengan ino, namun cukup disibukan dengan hal biasa seperti eskul. Dan ino sendiri memiliki profesi yang sama dengan sakura dan hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang yang sama pula dengan sakura.

Dan terakhir. Hyuuga Hinata. Putri bungsu keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga ini memiliki keluarga yang sangat menjunjung budaya dan adat istiadat. Hiashi Hyuuga merupakan seorang mentri dari dapartemen keuangan itu, membuatnya sangat sibuk. Sang ibundappun tak kalah sibuk menghadiri jamuan-jamuan serta pesta-pesta khusus keluarga bangsawan. Dan sang kakak Hyuuga neji, cukup disibukan dengan kegiatan sekolah di KHS dan menjadi asisten ayahnya di kementrian diusianya yang masih lima belas karena kejeniusanya. Hinata yang sebenarnya umurnya memang masih 14 itu, membuatnya menjadi satu angkatan dengan neji karena tuntutan profesi yang membuatnya harus loncat kelas. Profesi hinata? Sama dengan sakura dan ino.

Sakura terkenal akan kecantikan, kepandaian, keaktifan, keramahan dan ketegasannya. Berbeda dengan ino yang terkenal dengan kecantikan, keenerjikan, keaktifan, hobinya yang suka bergosip, dan pengetahuanya mengenai fashion. Lain lagi dengan hinata yang terkenal akan kesopanan, kelembutan, keramahan, kecantikan, serta keanggunanya. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti gadis populer yang biasa dan mengagumkan, namun siapa yang tahu dengan profesi ketiga gadis itu yang ternyata adalah sebagai secret agent yang bekerja langsung di bawah naungan _Director of National Intelligence___**(**_**DNI**_**)**.

Mereka merupakan secret agent termuda di konoha yang diberi nama agen-X karena mereka memang merupakan hasil percobaan dari _agencies nationwide experiment_ **(ANE)**, yang merupakan badan yang berada di bawah naungan National _Aeronautics and Space Administration_ **(NASA)**. Tunggu dulu, percobaan? Ya... mereka adalah manusia hasil percobaan dari rekayasa genetika sehingga mereka memiliki kemampuan diluar batas manusia normal. Well, tidak sepenuhnya percobaan sih. Sakura, ino, dan hinata sebenarnya adalah gadis yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh DNI dan dijadikan percobaan. Lalu ketiga mentri terpecaya di berikan hak asuh atas ketiganya, para mentri itu adalah ayah mereka sekarang. Dan disinilah mereka, menjadi salah satu siswi di KHS yang sebenarnya sedang menjankan misi memata-matai pihak sekolah karena _Department of Defense_ (**DoD**) mendapati adanya data penting yang dicuri, membuat mereka diharuskan memata-matai KHS karena setelah dilacak, data yang hilang itu meninggalkan jejak di KHS.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya para agen-X yang bertindak, para sekutu mereka seperti _Central Intelligence Agency_ **(CIA)** dan_Federal Bureau of Investigation_ **(FBI)** yang berada di bawah naungan DNI juga ikut bertindak. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang kembali melacak dan menyelidiki di tempat lain, beberapa diantaranya lagi ada yang menyamar menjadi salah satu guru di KHS. Sebut saja mereka Hatake kakashi, Anko mitarashi, dan Maito gai dari CIA dan Asuma asrutobi, Kurenai yuhi dan Iruka umino dari FBI.

Agen- X memang hanya terdiri dari sakura, hinata, dan ino saja dan lebih tersembunyi dibandingkan FBI dan CIA yang sudah diketahui oleh warga sipil akan keberadaanya. Oh ya! Tadi aku mengatakan bahwa para agen-X memiliki kemampuan di luar batas manusia normal kan, mari kuberitahu kemampuan mereka.

Sakura haruno atau Athena sebagai nama codenya. Gadis cantik ini memiliki kemampuan memperbesar dan memperkecil gravitasi, membuatnya dapat membuat orang terpental beberpa meter hanya dengan sekali sentil, atau terbang tanpa sayap yang dapat dilakukan dengan mudah. Ia juga mempunyai kemapuan memperkecil dan memperbesar masa membuatnya mampu berlari dengan cepat dan mengangkat benda apapun. Selain itu gadis ini juga memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan dengan menyalurkan energi yang ia miliki. Dan jangan remehkan kemampuan berpedangnya!

Yamanaka ino dengan nama code Aphrodite. Memiliki kemampuan telekinesis atau mengendalikan benda dengan pikiran, ia juga dapat membaca pikiran orang maupun mengendalikan serta menghipnotis orang itu. ia juga dapat menghapus memori dan membuat orang yang dihapus memorinya itu menjadi mudah dimanipulasi. Dan yang paling mengerikan ia bisa membuat orang menjadi gila dengan cara mengacaukan pikiranya. Dan satu lagi, ia ahli dalm mengunakan pisau.

Hyuuga hinata dengan nama code Amphitrithe. Ia memiliki sebuah mata yang spesial yang oleh para ANE diberi nama byakugan karena kemapuan mata itu yang dapat melihat jarak jauh seklaipun beratus meter dan dan dapat melihat menembus apapun sekalipun itu tubuh manusia. Ia juga dapat mengetahui kelemahan musuh dengan matanya dan mengubah benda apapun itu menjadi air dengan cara mengubah molekulnya. Ia juga ahli dalam hal memanah.

Well, kurasa aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! kalau saja kau bisa sedikit lebih berhati-hati dengan tidak meninggalkan jejak kita tidak akan ketahuan!" bentak seorang yang sosoknya tidak jelas karena ia menggunakan topeng hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Tch! Emangnya kau pikir gampang apa nyari orang yang bisa nyolong data negara, susah tau gue maksa tuh cewek!" balas sesosok manusia yang menggunakan topeng yang sama dengan orang satunya.

"Cukup kalian berdua! Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal karena itu pertama-tama kita habisi dulu para agen-X!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaa maaf bukannya nyelesaiin BBMS dan demigod malah buat fic baru. Oh ya saya ngambil badan-badan intelnya dari AS maaf ya saya gak punya ide kecuali agen-X sama ANE itu murni ngarang hehehe... dan maaf kalau ada yang salah ya dan nama-nama codenya akan saya ambil dari mithology yunani.

Sekian keep or delete?

Minta review, conkrit, saran, dong... flame? Juga bolehlah buat motivasi


	2. Chapter 2

**AGENT-X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemeran utama : Sakura, Ino, Hinata

Main pair : Sasosaku, sasusaku, itasaku, nejisaku, sasuhina, naruhina, gaahina, kimihina, saiIno,shikaIno, gaaIno, lainya? (minta saran)

"Ino kau cari data dari para staf dan guru yang menurutmu mencurigakan. Hinata kau cari di perpustakaan gunakan byakuganmu untuk melihat buku-buku di seksi terlarang. Dan aku akan menyelinap masuk ruang kepala sekolah dan mungkin gudang, aku mencurigai tempat itu. kita kumpul lagi di atap gedung sekolah jam pelajaran ketiga, kurasa kita harus bolos karena ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dan dengar! Jika salah satu dari kita belum kembali lebih dari 30 menit, maka kita harus menyusul, Mengerti?" tanya dan jelas Sakura saat mereka sedang istirahat di kantin. Keduanya menganguk tanda mengerti. Sakura memang cocok dengan kode namanya Athena yang berarti dewi kearifan dan perang. Ia memang ahli dalam mengatur strategi seperti athena dan well, Ino dan Hinata harus mengakui akan kebijakan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Baiklah... aku mengerti Sakura. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai!" seru Ino dengan bersemangat.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan santai dan tampak biasa meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa was-was. Ia berjalan menyuri lorong yang dipenuhi rak buku di perpustakaan KHS. Kedua mata lavender miliknya menatap beberapa buku dan ia mengambil buku itu secara asal.

Gadis bermaraga Hyuuga itu mengambil salah satu bangku yang terletak di paling pojok. Ia membuka buku yang tadi ia ambil secara acak, yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku tentang fashion masa terkini. Namun Hinata tidak ambil pusing, gadis itu mengankat buku yang berjudulkan fashion masa kini itu hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya sejenak, dan ketika terbuka lagi, mata itu kini menjadi lebih pucat dan tampak beberapa urat yang terlihat di keningnya. Hinata baru saja mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan ia dengan menggunakan mata spesialnya itu kini tengah menyusuri buku-buku yang ada di seksi terlarang.

Beberapa judul buku tertangkap oleh byakugan milik Hinata. Pandanganya terjatuh kepada sebuah buku kusam berwarna hitam pekat, yang berjudul X. Dengan cepat tangan Hinata mengeluarkan pulpen dari sakunya dan merobek selembar kertas dari buku yang ia ambil secara acak tadi. Ia menuliskan dengan cepat judul, ciri-ciri, letak dari buku mencurigakan itu.

_Rak no. 56, baris ke 4, tingkat 3 ,judul X, sampul hitam, 111 halaman._

Sakura memang hanya menyuruh Hinata membuat daftar mengenai buku yang mencurigai saja. ia tidak menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengambilnya sekarang. Karena mereka sepakat akan melakukan aksi mereka nanti malam.

Byakugan Hinata kembali menyuri rak buku di seksi terlarang. Pandangannya jatuh di baris kelima tepat di rak no 30. Ia melihat sebuah buku bersampul hijau tua pekat yang tidak memiliki judul. Namun buku itu memiliki sebuah lambang ular berwarna putih dengan mata semerah batu ruby. Hinata kembali mencatat data mengenai buku itu.

_Rak no. 30, baris kelima, tingkat satu, tanpa judul, sampul hjiau tua pekat dengan lambang ular putih ruby, 95 halaman. _

Hinata kembali melanjutkan pencarian, namun hanya dua buku itu yang tampak mencurigakan dari beribu buku yang terdapat dalam 75 rak itu.

Hinata melipat kertas yang terdapat catatan mengenai buku yang mencurigakan itu dan memasukanya kedalam saku kemejanya. Gadis itu menutup bukunya dan hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan, namun langkahnya terhenti akan kehadiran seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal kini tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata begitu mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Ya... Sasuke dan Hinata memang sahabat sedari kecil bersama dengan Namikaze naruto, Hyuuga neji kakaknya, Uchiha itachi kakak Sasuke dan Sakura juga Ino. Mereka sering bermain bersama di sebuah taman bermain dulu, setidaknya sampai Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino berumur 10 tahun.

"Fashion masa terkini?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah bertanya denga heran kepada Hinata, pasalnya pemuda itu sangat mengenal Hinata dan Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka bersolek seperti Ino. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu langsung tergagap bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Eh.. eto ini... Ino yang menyuruhku meminjamnya karena ia ada keperluan... ummm ah! Sudah bel masuk aku ke kelas dulu Sasuke!" seru Hinata yang merasa terselamatkan dari bel masuk sekolah. Tanpa melihat Sasuke lagi, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa menyadari raut muka Sasuke yang tampak kecewa.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau denganku yamanaka?" tanya seorang pria dewasa yang merupakan guru biologi di KHS yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Arashi-sensei dari para muridnya.

"Well, aku... hanya ingin menambah wawasanku mengenai..."

Ceklek!

Ino mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengunci pintu dan dengan menyeringai ia berjalan mendekati Arashi dan melanjutkan ucapan. "Hal yang bersangkutan dengan misiku."

Wajah Arashi tampak berubah pucat ketika ia mulai menyadari keadaannya saat ini. 'Mungkinkah dia orangnya?" ucap batinya bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan jelas secara rinci!" perintah Ino bersamaan dengan kedua bola mata Arashi yang tampak berubah menjadi kosong.

"Baik..." jawab Arashi dengan nada yang terdengar hampa.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang telah mencuri data penting milik ANE yang dilindungi secara ketat oleh DoD?" tanya Ino dengan nada menghipnotis membuat Arashi tidak bisa berbohong dan menganguk dengan lemah.

"Kami memaksa salah seorang siswi dari kelas XI-1 yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Karin." Jawab Arashi dengan nada hampa orang yang terhipnotis.

Dengan cepat Ino mencatat nama dan kelas Karin di Iphone miliknya.

Uzumaki Karin-X-1

"Tadi kau bilang kami, bisa kau beri tahu siapa saja yang kau maksud dengan kami?" tanya Ino lagi berusaha mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu... mereka semua memakasi topeng. Mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk menculik gadis itu dan mengancam gadis itu agar tidak memberitahu siapapun. Mereka juga mengancamku dan aku hanya bisa menurut karena adikkulah yang menjadi ancamannya." Ino mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Arashi.

"Baiklah, selain gadis itu ada lagikah yang terlibat?" tanya Ino yang mendapat balasan anggukan dari Arashi.

"Ya... ia berada di kelas XI- 3 bernama Nara shikamaru." jawab Arashi yang tampaknya tidak membuat Ino terkejut sama sekali. Wajar saja, itu karena pemuda itu memang terkenal akan kejeniusannya jadi wajar saja kalau dia terlibat.

Nara shikamaru-XI-3

"Dan satu lagi..."

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Belum sempat Ino mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Arashi, pintu tiba-tiba saja diketuk membuat Ino sedikit panik. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus dan menanam memori baru di kepala Arashi dan dengan secepat kilat mengeluarkan buku yang sudah diisi beberapa coretan dan catatan-catatan biologi dengan tulisan tanganya dan Arashi. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan catatan ini dengan menghipnotis Arashi sebelumnya kalau-kalau terjadi hal diluar dugaan.

"Masuk!" ucap Arashi yang sudah tersadar dengan memori yang baru.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup paham, nona yamanaka, jangan lupa kerjakan pr dariku dan kalau ada yang tidak mengerti tanyakan saja." lanjut pria itu dan kini mengalihkan pandanganya kearah dua orang pemuda yang baru saja masuk. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Nara shikamaru dan Shimura sai itu memasuki ruangan tempat Arashi dan Ino kini sedang berada.

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu sensei!" pamit Ino riang dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sadar dua pasang onyx mengamatinya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Sakura mnyeringai puas saat mendapati ruang kepala sekolah kosong. Tanpa ragu gadis itu memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu dan mengamati sekilingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya dan pandanganya tertuju kepada sebuah rak buku ukuran sedang dekat perapian. Mata emeraldnya menyusuri setiap judul tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, namun ia tidak mendapati sesuatu yang mencurigakan, hanya sekumpulan ensiklopedia sains yang lengkap dari A sampai Z.

Kepala sekolah mereka, Orochimaru memang penggila sains yang membuat Sakura memaklumi koleksi ensiklopedianya yang begitu lengkap. Ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan saat sepasang mata emeraldnya menangkap hal yang ganjil pada buku ensiklopedia bercode volume O itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati buku itu dan mendapati buku itu terbuat dari bahan yang berbeda dari buku yang lain. Buku bercode O itu berbahan lebih keras seperti besi membuat Sakura langsung mennyentuh buku itu.

'Dingin... ini memang bukan buku...' guman batin Sakura. Ia menekan buku itu dan seketika itu juga rak buku itu menggeser ke samping kanan dan menampakan sebuah lorong kosong. Sakura melirik jamnya yang menunjukan hampir menuju jam pelajaran ketiga. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki lorong itu dan membiarkan rak itu menutup kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki lorong itu nanti malam bersama dengan para agent-X yang lain.

'Masih ada waktu... aku masih bisa sempat menngecek gudang.' Ucap batin Sakura dan tanpa babibu langsung pergi menuju gudang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura begitu mendapati Akasuna no sasori tengah bebrbaring diatas sebuah kursi tua di gudang sekolah.

"Well, sebenarnya aku dihukum dan diharuskan membersihkan gudang oleh asuma-sensei. Tapi... hahh merepotkan sajakan? Kau sendiri sedang apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya sasori dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Hanya melihat-lihat." Jawab Sakura sekenanya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengamati gudang. Mata emerald itu terus menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dan pandanganya langsung terjatuh pada potongan tali yang masih baru.

'Ini baru digunakan...' ucap batinya menilai. Ia kembali menggunakan mata emeraldnya untuk mengamati dan ia langsung mencurigai sebuah lemari berukuran sedang. Gadis itu hendak meneliti lebih jauh akan lemari tiu, namun teringat akan keberadaan sasori yang pastinya akan sangat merepotkan kalau ia menemukan jalan rahasia lagi.

"Sepertinya kelas sudah dimulai..." ucap Sakura dan pamit kepada sasori dengan senyuman sebagai bentuk sopan santun.

'Hmm...gadis yang menarik...'

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya Sakura begitu para agent-X telah berkumpul di atap gedung sekolah.

Hinata menyerahkan kertas yang merupakan sebuah catatan mengenai buku mencurigakan yang terdapat di seksi terlarang.

_Rak no. 56, baris ke 4, tingkat 3 ,judul X, sampul hitam, 111 halaman _

_Rak no. 30, baris kelima, tingkat satu, tanpa judul, sampul jiau tua pekat dengan lambang ular putih ruby, 95 halaman. _

"Hmmm... cukup mencurigakan, bagaimana denganmu Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukan catatan itu kesebuah plastik berukuran kecil dan manyelipkanya di sebuah buku catatan miliknya.

"Aku mendapatkan data orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pergerakan mereka..." Ino mengambil jeda sejenak dan menyerahkan iphone miliknya ke Sakura.

"Nara, dan Uzumaki? Jadi mereka terlibat... dan Arashi juga terlibat. Jadi dugaan orang yang mencuri data penting itu ada disekolah ini benar. Tapi ini terlalu cepat untuk melapor. Sebaiknya kita kumpulkan informasi dulu." Ucap sakura yang hanya ditanggapai angukan setuju dari Hinata dan Ino.

"Arashi bilang ia tidak tahu siapa dalangnya, mungkin mereka menggunakan code dan topeng seperti kita. Bukankah biasanya seperti itu?" duga Ino sementara Sakura hanya menanguk-angukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Aku juga menemukan sebuah lorong tersembunyi di ruang kepala sekolah. Dan sebuah tali yang terlihat masih baru digudang." Ungkap Sakura membuat dugaan mereka semakin kuat.

"Hmm... kita tidak jadi melakukan penyelidikan malam ini. Kita harus mengumpulkan informasi lebih banyak lagi dan membuat rencana dengan matang. Pertama-tama kita harus mengorek informasi dari orang yang terlibat terlebih dahulu. Tidak! Mungkin mengambil buku mencurigakan itu dulu nanti malam. Dan soal lorong serta tali, kita harus menyelidikinya lebih jauh." Usul Sakura yang tanpa ragu langsung disetujui oleh Hinata dan Ino. Mereka berdua percaya sepenuhnya akan ketua agent-X itu, jelas saja karena gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu selalu berhasil dalam setiap rencananya. Ia memang ahlinya dalam membuat strategi.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita lakukan penyelidikan di seksi terlarang!"

.

.

.

Ketiga gadis cantik yang namapaknya masih remaja itu kini tengah bersiap untuk melakukan aksi mereka. Sakura haruno sang ketua tampak sedang menyiapkan pedangnya yang kini sedang ia sisipkan di sisi celananya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan merah darah. Ia mengenakan dalaman berupa kaus berwarna merah berlengan pendek elastis yang dilapisi dengan sebuah jaket tanpa lengan anti peluru berwarna hitam sebagai atasan. Sementara untuk kebawahanya ia mengunakan celana pendek elastis yang dirangkap dengan sebuah rok pendek berwarna merah yang di samping kanannya terbuka sampai pinggang menampakan celana hitam pendek elastisnya. Dan ia juga menggunakan sebuah sepatu berbahan kulit panjang sekitar tiga centimeter dibawah lutut berwarna hitam pekat yang didominasi dengan tali-tali berwarna merah juga sebuah sabuk kecil yang terdapat belati di sepatu kanannya. Ia juga menggunakan sabuk berwarna hitam tempat ia menyelipkan pedang dan pistol. Sakura juga mengunakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang dilengkapi dengan kantung-kantung tempat menyimpan jarum-jarum beracun miliknya. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat keren dengan penampilanya. Hinata dan Ino pun tidak kalah keren penampilan dari sakura.

Yamanaka Ino gadis cantik berambut pirang ini mengenakan dalaman berupa kaus elastis tanpa lengan berwarna ungu pekat yang dirangkap dengan jaket tanpa lengan anti peluru. Lengan gadis itu tampak terekpos sebgaian karena dari siku sampai telapak tangan, tampak tertutup oleh sebuah sarung tangan panjang berwarna ungu gelap. Untuk kebawahan gadis itu menggunaka celan pendek hitam elastis yang sangat pendek dan sebuah stoking yang berupa jaring-jaring hitam yang panjang hingga matakaki dan dirangkap dengan rok panjang selutut berwarna ungu yang sama halnya dengan sakura, rok itu tampak terbuka hingga mencapai pinggang di sisi sebelah kanannya. Sementara untuk kaki ia menggunakan sepatu berbahan kulit yang hanya mencapai mata kaki bermodelkan high heels berwarna unggu tua. Ia juga menggunakan sabuk berwarna hitam untuk menyimpan belati-belatinya juga pistol.

Dan terakhir adalah penampilan gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini. Gadis ini mengenakan dalaman kaus elastis berlengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan jaket anti peluru berwarna hitam pekat sebagai luarnya. Di punggungnya terdapat beberapa mata anak panah dan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru tua menutupi telapak tanganya. Untuk kebawahan gadis itu menggunakan celana ketat pendek 5 centimeter di atas lutut dan sebuah sepatu berbahan kulit panjang 3 centimeter di bawah lutut yang berwarna senada dengan celananya yang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Di sepatu kiri gadis itu terdapat sebuah sabuk kecil bersarungkan sebuah belati. Dan ia juga mengenakan sebuah sabuk tempat ia menyimpan pistol miliknya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah busur panah berwarna hitam. Well, berterima kasihlah kepada Ino yang sudah mau repot-repot mengubah kostum mereka, katanya sih biar sedikit lebih bergaya. Oh ya! Satu lagi, di bahu sebelah kanan ketiga gadis itu terdapat sebuah tato dengan lambang yang berbeda-beda. Sakura dengan lambang burung hantu, Ino dengan lambang burung merpati, dan hinata yang sebenarnya berlambang ikan, namun tertutup dengan lengan bajunya. Ketiga tato itu menandakan identitas dan code mereka sebagai Athena, Aphrodite, dan Amphitrithe.

"Baiklah... Hinata! Periksa keamanan dan Ino! Siapkan sambungan!" perintah sakura dengan tegas.

"Siap!" sanggup keduanya. Ino langsung mengaktifkan sambungan agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran. Agent-X memang menggunakan kekuatan pikiran Ino untuk berkomunikasi, tidak seperti agent yang lain yang menggunakan alat komunikasi, menurut mereka alat komunikasi memungkinkan untuk dilacak dan disadap.

Sementara itu Hinata kini tengah menyusuri seksi terlarang dan mendapatkan semuanya aman. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangan matanya mengabur dan digantikan dengan sebuah penampakan sebuah pupil mata berwarna ungu gelap dengan sisi garis-garis melengkung disisi kanan kirinya (rinnegan) hal itu sedikit membuatnya meringis karena mersakan sakit dimatanya.

Sakura yang mendengar ringisan Hinata langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya sakura, belum sempat Hinata menjawab, tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan asap yang membuat pandangan mereka mengabur.

"Hinata! Ino! Tetap waspada dan cepat pakai topeng kalian!" perintah sakura yang langsung dituruti oleh keduanya.

Ketiga gadis itu langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Sakura dengan pedangnya, Hinata dengan panahnya, dan Ino dengan belatinya. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan pistol saja? jawabanya mudah, karena mereka lebih suka menggunakan senjata clasic seperti itu dibandingkan dengan pistol yang moderen. Lagipula peluru tidak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan mereka.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan peluru terdengar dan dengan cepat peluru-peluru yang mengarah ke arah para agant-X itu ditangkis oleh ketiga gadis itu. benarkan peluru tidak mempan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya tampak berkosentrasi dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat dan menbuka matanya, mebuat asap-asap yang menyelubungi mereka bergerak dengan cepat menjauhi mereka.

Ketiga pasang mata Lavender, emerald, dan sapphire itu tampak membulat keget setelah melihat mereka dikepung oleh puluhan ninja bayaran setelah sebelumnya mereka menyingkap asap yang menyelubungi mereka.

'Rencana dibatalkan kita mundur!' komando sakura yang berbicara lewat pikiran Ino dan Hinata.

'Tapi bagaiman caranya?' tanya dan balas Hinata lewat pikiran.

'Kita serang mereka?' usul Ino yang membuat sakura menyeringai.

'Hn. Ide bagus... setelah itu kita langsung kabur dan aku yang akan menarik kalian.' Putus sakura yang membuat Ino memekik senang.

'Yay akan ubuat mereka gila dengan pesonaku. Itu artinya kau akan membawa kita terbang lagi?' tanya Ino sambil tersenyum sumeringah membuat Hinata bergidik akan sifat sadistic gadis itu. sementara sakura hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit menyeringai.

'Ayo kita mulai.' Bersamaan dengan komando sakura, ketiganya lansung merangsek maju membuat tiga orang yang menatap kejadian ini dari jauh menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sakura mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung membuat gerakan menebas kearah salah seorang ninja yang tidak lengah. Ia mengambil pistol di sabuknya dan langsung menembakan beberapa peluru dengan gerakan memutar. Gadis itu melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah beberapa ninja membuat ninja malang itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dan membuat retak dimana-mana.

"Ups!" guman sakura ketika menyadari ia hampir saja menghancurkan lapangan sekolah.

Tapi itu tidak lama karena ia langsung menggunakan pedangnya lagi dan membuat gerakan menyabet, menusuk, menebas, bahkan memukul dengan gagang pedangnya.

Sementara itu ino dengan gesit melemparkan belati-belatinya yang menancap dengan tepat di dada beberapa ninja. Ia kembali menarik pisau-pisau yang tertancap itu dengan kemampuan telekinesisnya. Dan kembali melempar serta menusuk musuh-musuhnya. Lain hal lagi dengan Hinata yang kini dengan cepat melesatkan beberapa anak panah dan bahkan mengasak beberapa ninja yang mencoba menyerangnya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...capek... tapi tadi itu lumayan untuk membakar lemak." Komentar Ino setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan para ninja bayaran.

"sebaiknya kita pergi karena aku bisa merasakan aura yang mendekat kearah kita..." usul Hinata waspada.

"Hm! Ayo!" ajak sakura yang langsung menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan Ino dan mebawa mereka kabur dengan cara menarik mereka terbang.

"Well, kurasa kita terlalu meremehkan mereka." Ucap seorang pemuda yang menggunakan topeng berbentuk macan.

"Yeah... Kita harus menggunakan mainan kita untuk mengalahkan mereka." Ucap seseorang satunya yang menggunakan topeng serigala.

"Yeah... ini baru dimulai..."

.

.

.

TBC

Nah update juga gak terlalu pendek kan? Saya emang lagi berusaha manjangin fic buat demigod juga BBMS dan maaf ya kalau jadi terkesan gaje hehehe author emang suka gitu... maaf juga kalau ficnya mengecewakan dan saya juga belum munculin romancenya disini, baru hintnya aja.

Balas review :

Namikaze yuli :

Makasih... oh boleh, tuh request kamu udah aku pasang diatas, tapi maaf kalau belum dimunculin ya... makasih ya udah review

Manguni :

Oke! Makasih udah review

Puchan :

Yosh semangat! Oke, makasih udah review

Airi princess darkness angeL :

Hei! Kok, aku gak bisa bales review kamu lewat PM sih? Jadi lewat ini aja ya. Kamu suka fic kaya gini? Sama dong hehehe. Maaf ya aku gak bisa penuhin semua request pair kamu tapi makasih ya udah review

Special thanks for:

Lavender bhity-chan, yukori kazaki, theadora75 claire,

BronzeQueen18290, Namikaze yuli, Manguni, puchan, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL, mitsuka sakurai, SS. kaguya bellvania, TitaniaGirl


	3. Chapter 3

**AGENT-X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kepada readers yang requestnya tidak bisa saya penuhi, kerena saya sudah menentukan pairnya yang menuruk saya yang terbaik untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Tapi disini saya tidak hanya menggunakan main pair tetapi slight pair juga untuk konflik. Gak rame kan kalau cinta klasik doang, harus ada konfliknya bukan? Oke langsung aja!

Main pair : Sasusaku, ShikaIno, Naruhina

Slight : Sasuhina, Sasosaku, Nejisaku, Itasaku, GaaIno, Kimihina, SaiIno, Kibahina, ShInoIno. (sebagian bakal muncul gak di fic ini kemungkinan di sequel berikutnya)

Oh ya kemarin saya sempat dibuat bingung dengan fansnya sasusaku sama sasuhina. Untuk fansnya sasusaku, saya memang suka sama pair itu dan bisa dibilang saya fansnya, tapi harus diingat saya juga Sakura-centric dan punya hobi ngacak pair dan selalu naruh konflik di dalam pair, bukannya gak tegas, lagian kemarin saya juga nyantumin sasusaku bukan? Walau adegannya belum. Dan untuk fansnya sasuhina, maaf ya... maaf banget tapi saya ngerasa sasusaku lebih cocok buat fic ini, mungkin lain kali saya akan coba sasuhina.

Dan makasih juga buat para readers yang udah baca fic ini, saya gak nyangka yang review sama baca bisa banyak gini.

Enjoy

Don't like don't read

DLDR

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kita akan melakukan oprasi malam itu?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa dengan setengah mengguman. Sementara itu Sakura tampak sedang mengotak-atik sesuatu di netbooknya.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino kini tengah berada di bukit belakang sekolah mendiskusikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang membuat pergerakan mereka diketahui oleh musuh.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" pekik Sakura seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, membuat Hinata dan Ino langsung menatapnya dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Ino tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaranya.

"Kita telah masuk perangkap..." Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mematikan dan menutup netbooknya, sementara Hinata dan Ino semakin serius mendengarkan Sakura.

"Mereka sengaja menaruh dua buku yang akan membuat kita curiga di seksi terlarang. Sepertinya mereka tahu kita akan mencurigai seksi terlarang. Aku yakin buku itu sudah dipindahkan dan tidak ada lagi disana. Apa kalian tahu, ternyata para guru bebas keluar masuk seksi terlarang?" jeda Sakura dengan bertanya yang dibalas oleh gelengan dari keduanya.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi, dan mereka tidak mungkin menyimpan buku yang mencurigakan seperti itu di seksi terlarang. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, disini bukan hanya kita yang bertindak. Tapi para sekutu kita juga." Penjelasan Sakura membuat Hinata dan Ino menaguk-anguk mengerti.

"Dan... beritahu aku siapa yang kalian temui sehabis kalian menyelesaikan tugas kalian? Apa kalian bertemu dengan seseorang di lokasi? Aku sendiri, bertemu dengan Sasori di gudang." Tanya sekaligus ungkap Sakura.

"Hmmm... aku sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum pergi keatap gedung sekolah." Jawab Hinata membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Adiknya Itachi? Hmmm kita bisa jadikan ia tersangka. Dan kebetulan sekali... dan Ino?" tanya Sakura lagi sementara Ino tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku bertemu dengan Nara dan Shimura... kau tahu Nara itu terlibat, dan Soal Shimura... Dia aneh." guman Ino membuat Sakura menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranya... saat aku mencoba membaca pikiranya, yang kudapati hanyalah kosong... dia seperti tidak berpikir bahkan dia seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi." Pernyataan Ino membuat baik Sakura maupun Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti itu? pikir keduanya.

"Kalau begitu, Ino kau selidiki dan awasi terus Nara dan Shimura kita akan melakukan introgasi. Sementara Hinata, Aku ingin kau menyelidiki dan mengawasi Sasuke. Sementara aku–" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena langsung dipotong oleh Hinata

"Tidak! Aku harus mengecek perpustakaan sekali lagi... ada yang harus kupastikan, maaf Sakura..." Potong Hinata yang membuat Sakura menagguk mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana kita melakukan introgasi pada mereka?" tanya Ino yang direspon dengan seringai dari Sakura mebuat keduanya bergidik melihatnya.

"Aku punya rencana. Dan rencana itu, akan kita laksanakan hari ini."

.

.

.

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya berkosentrasi. Sesuai dengan rencana, ia kini tengah membaca pikiran setiap orang.

'Huaa... ngantuk...'

'lama banget sih...'

'Ih genma-sensei ganteng banget kalau lagi serius..."

'...'

Berbagai macam pikiran berseliweran di kepala Ino, dan pikiran terakhir yang merupakan milik sai, benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ino menatap Sakura.

'Aku tidak bisa...' Ungkap Ino lewat pikiran kepada Sakura.

'Aku mengerti... tetap pada rencana...' jawab Sakura membuat Ino ragu. Jika ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sai bagaimana Ia bisa mengintrogasinya.

Sementara itu Sakura kini tengah menghitung.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1'

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura menyeringai, gadis itu memang sudah mengontak sekutu mereka CIA dan FBI yang juga sedang bertugas disekolah ini. Yah... walau hanya Anko mitarashi dan Hatake Kakashi yang memiliki kode nama Perseus dan medusa itu yang bisa diminta bantuan karena yang lain sedang melakukan Oprasi diluar sekolah. Sakura memang sudah memberitahukan mengenai rencana mereka kepada penangung jawab Agen-X, Tsunade senju.

"Bisa aku meminjam nona Hyuuga sebentar Genma-san?" ucap Hatake kakashi yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang guru.

"Nona Hyuuga bisa ikut aku sebentar." Hinata menanguk dan tanpa babibu langsung mengikuti Kakashi sesuai rencana. Sesuai rencana mereka para agen-x akan berkumpul di kamar mandi sekitar pukul setengah dua belas untuk bersiap.

Sakura kembali menghitung setelah kepergian Hinata. Dan tepat pada hitungan ke 120 ia mengangkat tangannya sesuai rencana.

"Sensei, bisa aku izin ke kamar mandi?" tanya Sakura yang langsung mendapat izin dari sang guru. Sakura menggumankan terimakasih dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara itu Ino tampak bersiap. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya berkosentasi untuk mengirim perintah yang berupa hypnotis pada sang guru.

"Yamanaka, bisa kau tolong ambilkan beberapa buku yang ada di daftar ini dimejaku." Pinta sang guru sambil menyerahkan sebuah daftar kepada Ino. Tanpa babibu Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas sesuai rencana. Sakura memang merencanakan ini semua, mereka tidak mungkin kan keluar kelas dengan izin yang sama?

Para agen-X tampak bersiap dengan peralatan mereka. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang biasa mereka pakai jika melakukan oprasi.

"Baiklah, Ino! Tetap jaga sambungan! Dan Hinata kaulah yang harus paling waspada disini, tetap awas! Sekarang kita ke posisi masing-masing! Kita langsung lakukan tugas kita begitu alarm berbunyi, mengerti?" tanya Sakura begitu ia selesai menjelaskan. Para agen-X berencana untuk melakukan tugas mereka ketika alarm kebekaran berbunyi. Ya... Sakura sudah mengatur agar alarm kebakaran berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi. Ia berencana melakukan oprasi dengan mengosongkan gedung sekolah sebelum melakukan oprasi.

"Baiklah ke posisi kalian masing-masing, sekarang!"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan setengah berlari menuju kelas X-3 dan XI-4 yang merupakan kelas targetnya. Gadis itu merasa beruntung karena kelas para targetnya itu berdekatan.

Sementara itu disisi lain Ino sudah kemabali kekelasnya namun kali ini ia menunggu di depan kelas dengan bersembunyi menunggu targetnya. Dan Hinata kini tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memasuki perpustakaan. Ia tidak mungkin memasuki perpustakaan dengan pakaian begini bukan?

Ketiganya tampak menghitung mundur secara bersamaan dan tersambung dalam pikiran mereka.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...'

KRIIINNNGGGG!

"Huwaaa... kebakaran..."

"Ayo cepat kita pergi!"

"Yey! Akhirnya ada juga alasan pulang cepet!"

"Bego! Ayo kita harus cepat meninggalkan gedung!"

"Iya ah cerewet!"

Wusshhh...

Sakura melemparkan jarum miliknya tepat ke arah leher kedua pemuda tampan yang diketahui adalah Akasuna no Sasori dan Uchiha Sasuke, membuat kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ssssttttt... jangan bergerak... tetap tenang dan ikuti aku..." ucap Sakura pada kedua pemuda yang langsung menagguk dengan kaku kerena saat ini Sakura tengah menodongkan kedua pistolnya ke arah mereka. Sasuke dan Sasori tampak tengah memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah secara bersamaan. Pandangan Sasori langsung terjatuh kepda topeng gadis itu yang berbentuk burung hantu dengan warna hitam kemerahan. Topeng itu menutupi hampir sebagian wajah Sakura atau lebih tepatnya bagian kening dan mata gadis itu. Sasori menatap tatto dilengan Sakura dengan senyum penuh arti. 'Athena' guman batin Sasori.

Kedua manik emerald Sakura tampak terlihat mencari sosok Uzumaki Karin, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah itu.

'Aku tidak menemukan Target 3... Amphitrithe!'

'Ha'i!' potong Hinata dalam pikiran yang tampaknya mengerti maksud Sakura. Gadis itu tampak melacak keberadaan karin di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Namun nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok gadis itu dimanapun.

'Maaf... aku tidak menemukanya...'

'Aku mengerti...'

Sakura memberi komando agar Sasuke dan Sasori mengikutinya. Sesuai dengan rencana, ia akan membawa Sasori dan Sasuke ke markas terdekat untuk diintrogasi, tapi sebelumnya ia harus membawa mereka dulu ke lapangan parkir agar bisa berangkat bersama dengan Agen-X yang lain. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, ia sudah dihadang oleh tiga sosok pria dewasa dengan pakaian seperti Ninja serta topeng hitam identik yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"Athena..." ucap seorang gadis yang sosoknya baru muncul dari arah belakang para ninja. Sakura memperhatika penampilan gadis itu. gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan topeng macan tutul dan sebuah belati tampak tergenggam di tangan kananya.

"Bellona..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu dibagian Ino. Gadis itu tampaknya berhasil menghipnotis Shikamaru. namun sama halnya dengan Sakura gadis itu tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sai. Dan sosok Sai pun menghilang begitu saja saat dilacak oleh Hinata. Ino langsung membawa shikamaru menuju tempat parkir. Gadis itu sejujurnya tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka harus repot-repot menculik target dengan pakaian begini pula? Mengapa tidak langsung dihypnotsi saja? dan ia masih ingat saat ia menanyakan akan hal itu pada sang ketua, Sakura hanya menyeringai dan tersenyum penuh arti seraya berucap.

'Kau akan tahu nanti'

"Aphrodite? Well, jadi agen-x juga terlibat?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dengan topeng berbentuk merak yang tampak menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Heh, Long time no see venus..." well kurasa kini Ino tahu alasnya.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Erang Hinata kesakitan saat lagi-lagi penglihatan byakugannya dihadang lagi oleh sepasang pupil mata yang mengerikan.

"Amphitrithe! Wah pas sekali..." ucap seorang err entah pemuda entah gadis itu yang memakai topeng berbentuk beruang berwarna putih itu.

"Khione..." respon Hinata dan langsung bersiap dengan busur serta anak panahnya.

"Mundur Khione! Atau kutembak!" gertak Hinata yang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan dari Khione.

"Kau yang harus mundur Amphitrithe, Hyaa!" Bersamaan dengan ucapanya, Khione mendorng Hinata tampa menyentuh gadis itu sedikit pun membuat Hinata tersentak keget. Hinata merasakan dingin disekujur tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi seperti membeku. Hinata makin terkejut ketika dirasa dirnya kini tengah dihujani oleh salju.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

.

.

.

TRANG!

Kedua belati dan pedang itu saling beradu menciptakan sebuah gesekan yang bunyinya memekakan telinga. Kedua bola mata emerald itu tampak membulat kaget karena terkejut. Pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa menahan kekuatannya. Bagaimana bisa Bellona menahan seranganya?

"Kau terkejut eh?" Tanya Bellona disertai dengan seringai.

"Biar kuberitahu padamu, aku bukanlah aku yang dulu Athena. Tuan kami memberikan kami kekuatan... menjadikan kami, aku rasa kau tahu apa." Sakura tersentak kaget seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Mutan..." Guman Sakura membuat Bellona semakin menyeringai mengerikan.

"100 untukmu Nona...fufufu..."

'Athena kepada Amphitrithe dan Aphrodite! Lapor keadaan!' perintah Sakura melalui pikiran.

'Aku sedang menghadapi gadis jalang!' jawab Ino membuat Sakura dan Hinata mengernyit bingung.

'Gadis jalang? Siapa yang kau maksud Aphrodite?' tanya Hinata penasaran.

'Venus! Dia di sini! Aku tak percaya mereka terlibat! Dan kalian tahu, dia mutan! Dia bisa memblokir pesonaku! Tapi untungnya ia tidak bisa memasuki sambungan kita!' jawab Ino lewat pikiran sambil menembakan beberapa belati miliknya kepada Venus, yang dengan cepat dihindari oleh gadis itu, membuat Ino mendecih sebal.

'Venus? Hmm ya, aku juga sedang menghadapi Bellona disini. Jadi mereka benar-benar mutan rupanya...' tambah Sakura yang kini tengah adu tinju dengan Bellona yang hasilnya seri mebuat Sakura menatap tak percaya.

'Jadi Bellona dan venus juga ada? Aku disini sedang menghadapi Khione. Dia jadi benar-benar mirip dengan sang dewi aslinya.' Timpal Hinata yang kini tengah menatap tak percaya karena rak buku yang baru saja molekulnya ia ubah jadi air, tiba-tiba saja membeku dan membuat jalanya terblokir.

'Katakan padaku kau punya rencana Athena!' pekik Ino penuh harap karena kini Venus berhasil memblokir kekuatan telekinesinya.

"Shit! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu peniru!" ancam Ino pada Venus yamg membuat Venus tertawa mengejek.

"Coba saja, pesonamu benar-benar jelek ya Aphrodite."

'Kita giring mereka ke parkiran! Aku sudah menghubungi medusa dan perseus! Lakukan secepat yang kalian bisa' bersamaan dengan ucapanya Sakura langsung membobol tembok disisi sebelah kananya membuat kedua pemuda serta para ninja kecuali Bellona terbelalak ngeri.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura yang langsung menarik terbang kedua pemuda yang kini menampakan raut muka terkejut.

Bellona mendecih sebal dan menatap ketiga ninja dibelakangnya dengan kesal karena sedari tedi para ninja itu hanya diam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Ayo kita kejar mereka!" para ninja langsung melompat keluar melalui tembok yang hancur akibat bobolan Sakura tadi dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sementara itu Bellona tampak menekan sesuatu di lenganya dan seketika itu, muncul sebuah sayap buatan yang dilengkapi dengan alat pengendali gravitasi.

Sakura tampak terkejut melihat bellona dapat terbang menyusulnya. Gadis itu langsung melempar Sasuke dan Sasori tepat ke arah lapangan parkir dimana mobil serta anko dan kakashi berada. Sontak saja Sasori dan Sasuke yang kaget tampak menjerit tertahan, karena meraka memang tidak bisa mengeluarka suara mereka sejak Sakura menusuk jarum dileher mereka. Sakura merentangkan tanganya kedepan tepat kearah dimana Sasori dan Sasuke akan jatuh. Ia memusatkan energinya dan langsung melambatkan gravitasi di sekitar Sasori dan Sasuke membuat keduanya terkejut dan setengah kagum. Sakura menyeringai menatap Sasori dan Sasuke tanpa menyadari sebuah pukulan kini tengah mengarah padanya.

"Akh!" erang sakurra ketika tinju bellona menghantam dengan kuat bahu kiri Sakura membuat gadis itu terpental beberapa meter. Sakura kembali mengatur keseimbanganya dan menatap bellona dengan pandangan tajam membuat bellona sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

Dengan gerakan secapat kilat Sakura terbang dengan cepat dan melayngkan tendanganya tepat di perut bellona membuat gadis itu meringis sakit. Bellona hendak mebalas serangan Sakura dengan belatinya tapi dengan cepat Sakura berkelit ke belakan punggung bellona dan smenghantamkan tinjunya, membuat bellona jatuh terhempas ketanah dan langsung kehilangan kesadaranya.

.

.

.

Ino melemparkan belatinya ke arah kaca jendela dan langsung membuat jendela itu pecah. Ia menarik lengan shikamaru dan membawanya melompat jeluar jendela, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari hypnotisnya.

"EH HEI! APA YANG TERJADI!" teriaknya panik, siapa yang gak panik sih jika tiba-tiba kau terbangun dan mendapati dirimu tengah meluncur dengan cepat dari ketinggian.

Dengan cepat Ino kembali melemparkan belatinya yang diikat dengan tali ke arah batang pohon. Belati yang ia lempar melilitkan tali dengan cepat di batang pohon dan tanpa babibu Ino dan shikamaru langsung berayun layaknya tarzan (?).

Kedua pasang kaki itu mendarat dengan sempurna di taman belakang sekolah. Tanpa banyak omong Ino langsung menyeret shikamaru menuju lapangan parkir tanpa mengubris sedikitpun keluhan shikamaru.

"Oh jangan lagi! Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku untuk mencuri data negara lagi? Kau salah satu dari mereka kan?" tanya shikamaru, sementara Ino tampak sedang mengeluarkan pistolnya dan melesatkan beberapa peluru kearah Venus yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Aku agen Aphrodite dari Agen-X yang bekerja langsung di bawah DNI. Kami membutuhkanmu untuk diintrogasi." Jawab Ino dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"DNI? Oh bagus! Apa aku akan dipenjara?" Tanya shikamaru dengan ekspresi malas.

"Tergantung..." Jawab Ino bersamaan dengan dirinya melempar kayu yang cukup besar dengan telekinesisnya yang langsung menghantam Venus yang tidak menyadari.

"Pesonamu tidak ada apa-apanya peniru!" teriak Ino.

.

.

.

Hinata memusatkan energi di kakinya dan langsung menhentakan kakinya dengan keras di lantai lebih tepatnya di lantai tempat khione memijakan kakinya.

BYUURRR!

Bunyi gebyuran air saat khione tercebur tampak menggema di perpustakaan sekolah. Kedua mata khione tampak mebelalak saat menyadari air disekelilingnya mulai membeku.

"Senjata makan tuan Khione?" Ejek Hinata dan langsung pergi melenggang dengan santainya tanpa menyadari dua orang pemuda tengah berlari kearhnya.

"Hey awas!" Teriak seseorang yang tampak tengah memperingati Hinata. Hinata membelalakan matanya terkejut mendapati dua orang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik karena saat ini kedua pemuda itu tengah dikejar oleh beberapa ninja bayaran. Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung menembakan beberapa anak panah ke arah kaki-kaki para ninja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, apa kalian tidak mendengar alarm sekolah?" tanya Hinata kepada dua pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Inuzuka kiba.

"Well, aku tadi ketiduran di tangga sekolah sedangkan kiba, dia entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto yang kini pandanganya beralih kepada Kiba meminta penjelasan.

"Eh, di ruang musik jadi kedap suara." Jawab kiba dengan cengiran yang membuat Naruto curiga.

"Hahhh... baiklah, aku agent Amphitrithe dari agen-X yang bekerja untuk DNI. sekarang, kalian ikut aku disini sudah tidak aman."

.

.

.

"Amphitrithe! Aphrodite! Laporkan keadaan!" perintah Sakura begitu Hinata dan Ino sudah berkumpul di lapang parkir.

"Misi sukses aku berhasil membawa target 1!" lapor Ino sambil melirik shikamaru yang sedang menggumankan sesuatu seperti 'merepotkan'.

"A-aku gagal... aku tidak dapat melacak keberadaan buku..." Lapor Hinata yang dierspon oleh anggukan mengerti oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian para agent-X mencurigaiku? Kalian salah karena aku sekutu kalian. Perkenalkan aku agent Scorpius dari CIA sunagakure yang dikirim langsung oleh kazekage-sama. Bisa dibilang aku sekutu kalian, tapi aku disini karena kami kehilangan data penting milik negara dan meninggalkan jejaj Di KHS." Pernyataan Sasori membuat para agen-X serta Kakashi dan Anko terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi suna juga?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasori.

"Dan aku sudah mengetahui identitas asli kalian. Tsunade-sama baru saja memberitahuku sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa mereka juga terlibat?" tanya dan ungkap Sasori sambil melirik para target yang lain.

"Uchiha dicurigai karena dia berada di lokasi saat salah satu agen kami sedang bertugas. Sementara Nara, kami telah mendapatkan informasi bahwa dialah yang menembus pertahanan DoD. Dan soal namikaze serta Inuzuka, mereka terpaksa kami bawa kemari karena musuh mengira mereka bagian dari kami. Jadi intinya kalian harus membantu kami mau tidak mau karena kalian sudah terlibat." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mau. Kami tidak bisa memmpercai kalian jika kalian menyembunyikan identitas asli kalian dari kami." Protes Sasuke yang langsung disetujui oleh Naruto, Kiba, dan shikamaru. oh ya ngomong-ngomong ketiganya sudah diberitahu tentang data yang hilang dan misi para agent saat diperjalanan.

"Hahhh... baiklah.." Sakura melirik para agen-x dan juga anko serta kakashi. Secara bersamaan mereka melepaskan topeng mereka.

Kedua pasang mata Onyx dan kedua pasang mata coklat dan sapphire itu, terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui identitas asli para agen-x dan kakashi serta anko.

"Sakura?"

"Hi-Hinata?"

"He? Yamanaka?"

"Anko-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" tanya sesosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu. Beberapa pasang mata tampak terbelalak kaget melihat kehadiran seorang pemuda yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Nii-san?!"

"I-itachi Nii?"

"Kau sudah datang Itachi." Ucap Sakura tanpa ekspresi berarti namun tatapan matanya terasa melembut saat menatap itachi, dan hal itu tertangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke.

'Dia masih sama rupanya'

"Hn. Sepertinya banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan." Ucap Itachi sambil menarik sebuah kursi untuknya duduk. Mereka kini tengah berada di ruangan berukuran sedang dengan sebuah meja panjang dan beberapa kursi serta beberapa layar monitor dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

"Jadi kau datang juga eh, Itachi." Ujar Sasori membuat Sakura langsung mentapnya dengan pandangan meminta pejelasan.

"Itachi dan aku sering berkolaborasi." Jelas Sasori dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang data yang dicuri itu?" tanya Sakura langsung to the point kepada Sasori.

"Sama seperti kalian aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi melihat bagaimana suna meminta bantuan konoha... tampaknya data yang dicuri cukup penting." Jawab Sasori yang direspon dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Tapi sebelum itu shikamaru, aku ingin menegaskan dan menawarkan pilihan padamu." Ucap Sakura dengan raut dan nada yang serius.

"Kau bisa saja kami tahan karena telah membobol dan mencuri data negara. Tapi aku bisa memberikanmu penawaran dengan membantu kami, dan kau akan terbebas dari ancaman tahanan penjara." Lanjut Sakura membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan kiba terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau yang mencurinya?!" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah shock.

"Well, aku ini dipaksa dan aku sendiri tidak tahu data apa yang kucuri... Hahhh merepotkan saja! tapi, dipenjara lebih merepotkan, baiklah aku akan membantu." Putus shikamaru yang membuat Sakura menyeringai mengerikan, membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Bagus, dan untuk kalian... kalian sudah terlibat. Kami bisa menawarkan perlindungan asal kalian membantu kami." Tawar Sakura lagi pada Naruto, kiba, dan Sasuke.

"Yeah baiklah, sepertinya kami tidak punya pilihan lain." Sakura kembali menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu makin bergidik melihatnya. Sumpah! Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura menyeringai seperti itu.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik... dan..." Ucap Sakura yang menggantung ucapanya.

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

.

.

.

TBC

Oke semoga gak mengecewakan ya kawan-kawan.

Balas review dulu :

LavenderOnyx 4ever : oke ini udah update. Makasih ya udah review

Arie indigoraven SHL : maksih ya udah nyemangatin sama ngasih saran ^_^ tapi maaf ya saya cuman bisa jadiin sasuhina slight pair, maaf ya tapi emang saya udah berencana begitu dari awal. Makasih ya udah review

Sari ssl : Whoa tenang mba gak usah pake capslock ya ntar kalau review lagi hehehe :D. Ini udah sasusaku kok. Maksih ya udah review

Hidan gila : seperti yang saya bilang diatas, saya Sakura-centric. Well saya emang suka sasusaku, tapi gak ada salahnya kan masang konflik. Di chap kemarin aku juga nyantumin sasusaku kan. Maksih ya udah review ikutin terus fic ini ya...

HyuNami NaruNata : maksih authornya juga menarik –plak– hehehe XD makasih ya buat usulnya tapi maaf saku jadinya sama sasu gak sama saso dan sasosaku cuman jadi slight aja, maaf ya. Makasih ya udah review

Joujima-kun : wah kenapa? Sasuhina kan juga charanya om masashi. Tapi ini udah sasusaku kok, jadi ikutin terus ya dan makasih udah review

Hagn :

Wah maaf ya saya gak bisa, dan pair yang kamu saranin cuman bisa saya jadiin slight pair kecuali Itahina dan NejiIno. Maaf ya... makasih udah review

Pindang :

Wah kenapa? Maaf ya saya gak bisa menuhin request kamu. Gak nyingung kok, semua orang berhak ngasih pendapat karena saya emang minta saran. Makasih ya udah review

SH :

Maaf ya saya gak bisa... maaf juga kalau udah bikin kamu kecewa. Makasih ya udah review

Nabilla :

Ini udah update tapi ntah termasuk update kilat atau gak saya gak tahu hehehe tergantung reader aja deh. Ini udah sasusaku kok hehehe makasih ya udah review

Lulu-tan :

Kenapa gak cocok? Well mereka emang kayak garis sejajar yang gak bisa nemuin titik temu sih, tapi kan bisa aja, namanya juga cinta ehehe tapi ini udah sasusaku kok! Makasih ya udah review

Himitsu :

Kebanyakan sih, tapi namanya juga cewe spesial kan? Yang ngebet pasti banyak ehehe buat konflik juga sih sebenernya. Wah maaf ya gak ada tuh... udah tuh pair Utamanya udah ditentukan. Oke! Makasih ya udah review.

Who :

Oke tapi maaf saiIno gak bisa, maaf ya shikaIno disini lebih cocok. Tapi akan saya coba saiIno di fic lain deh. Makasih ya udah review

Puchan :

Oke lanjut! Makasih ya udah review

Namikaze yuli :

Yey udah nih! Wah? Penasaran? Nanti akan terkuak kok identitas mereka ehehe. Makasih ya udah review

Aajoim :

Wuih sulit tuh, maaf ya saya gak bisa penuhin, tapi makasih ya udah review

Oke udah semua kan dibalesin.

Minta review, conkrit dong? Flame? Juga boleh kok! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**AGENT-X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya author mau benerin dulu soal kesalah di chap 2. Itu Shikamaru harusnya kelas : X-7 sama kayak agenX bukan XI-3. Dan karin bukan di kelas X-1 tapi X-3 sama kayak Sasuke. Saya sendiri juga gak ngerti kenapa bisa salah nulis. Mungkin kepikiran sama someone di X-3 di sekolah author kali ya?. Yasudahlah.

Enjoy

DLDR

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik... dan..." Ucap Sakura yang menggantung ucapanya.

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus kita bicarakan." Lanjut Sakura dengan nada yang serius membuat atsmofer yang menyelimuti para agen lama maupun yang baru diangkat menjadi tegang.

"pertama-tama kita harus membahas soal menghilangnya dua target kita, Uzumaki karin dan Shimura sai." Kata Sakura membuka diskusi.

"Tunggu dulu! Karin? Karin yang itu, yang di X-3?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut bingung, 'bagaimana bisa gadis seperti karin yang centilnya minta ampun bisa dicurigai?' tanya batin Sasuke bingung. Dan tampaknya bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang bingung, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasoripun tampak bingung.

"Karena dia yang membobol data rahasia milik suna." Ucap Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dan membuat para agen kaget dibuatnya.

"Ja-jadi karin yang mencurinya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Naruto mewakili benak semuanya. Jelas saja Naruto kaget, bagaimana mungkin karin sepupunya itu dapat mencuri dan membobol pertahanan suna? Pikir Naruto.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu? Karin itukan Hacker! Ya... jadi bisa saja kan." Jawab Shikamaru dengan santai yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya dari semuanya, sementara Sakura hanya menganguk-anguk tampak baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa banyak yang menjadi korban hacker di sekolah kita. Dan rata-rata korban hacker itu adalah orang-orang yang pernah punya masalah sama karin" para agen tampak menganguk-anguk mengerti dengan maksud Sakura .

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa menghilang. Bukankah saat jam istirahat dia masih ada di sekolah? Dan shimura, kenapa dia bisa menghilang secepat itu?" tanya Hinata yang tampak bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin para jalang itu bisa terlibat?" Timpal Ino yang membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, tidak mengerti maksud kata jalang yang dimaksud.

"Para jalang? Siapa?" tanya Itachi menanyakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Mereka adalah para agen yang berasal dari organisasi gelap yang menjual jasa sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Agent Bellona, Venus, dan Khione. Kami sempat bertarung melawan mereka beberapa waktu lalu saat misi menangkap seorang mavia bernama Zabuza yang merupakan bandar narkoba. Mereka berhasil kabur saat markas Zabuza dikepung." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar sementara Itachi hanya menganguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Sai kabur lewat jendela saat alarm berbunyi. Dia memang salah satu dari mereka, karena dialah yang menculikku. Dan, aku lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa aku dan karin sama-sama meninggalkan jejak agar kalian dapat menangkap mereka. Jadi karin bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Kemungkinan dia diculik saat alarm berbunyi." Ungkap Shikamaru yang membuat Sasori berdecak kagum akan kesimpulan cepat yang diambil oleh pemuda itu.

"Hm, tidak salah mereka menjulukimu jenius." Komentar Sasori sambil terkekeh sementara yang dipuji hanya menyeringai.

"Ini membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Ternyata tidak segampang yang kukira. Baiklah kita bagi kelompok." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba membuat semuanya langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan atas perkataanya tadi.

"Kelompok satu kita beri nama Alfa. Kelompok ini bertugas untuk menyusup kedalam organisasi musuh, maksudku berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan menjadi mata-mata inti. Dan misi tambahan untuk kelompok ini..." Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menatap para agen yang hampir kesemuanya tampak melongo kecuali duo Uchiha dan Sasori yang hanya tertegun karena mempertahankan image mereka dan juga Hinata serta Ino yang sudah biasa dengan tindakan Sakura yang selalu mendapatkan strategi dengan cepat.

"Tusuk mereka dari belakang." Lanjut Sakura dengan menyeringai.

"Tim kedua kita beri nama Theta. Kelompok ini bertugas mencari atau menyelamatkan Uzumaki karin dan menangkap Shimura sai untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih." Jelas Sakura lagi sambil memindahkan posisi kedua tangannya yang tadinya menopang dagu menjadi terlipat diatas meja.

"Dan yang terakhir tim epsilon. Kelompok ini bertugas melakukan oprasi utama dengan menyusup kedalam ruang rahasia di kantor kepala sekolah." Sakura menambahkan.

"Sekarang kita bagi-bagi tim. Itachi, kau masuk tim alfa karena kau ahlinya dalam menusup serta menyamar. Sasori, kau bilang tadi kau sering berkolaborasi dengan Itachi? Kalau begitu kau juga masuk tim alfa, dan satu lagi aku membutuhkan Shikamaru namun mereka sudah mengetahui identitasmu. Kita butuh satu orang lagi yang memiliki otak yang jenius..." Sakura terdiam sejenak tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menyeringai diambang pintu masuk.

"Neji!"

"Ni-nii-san?"

Neji semakin menyeringai melihat respon adik dan sahabat adiknya itu. Sakura tersenyum senang dengan setengah menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tim alfa terdiri dari Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna no Sasori, dan Hyuuga Neji." Putus Sakura .

"Biar kutebak kau salah satu anggota CIA atau FBI konoha kan, Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan bosan sementara Neji hanya menyeringai mebuat Shikamaru berdecih sebal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali tentukan tim yang lainya." ucap Hinata mencoba kembali ketopik sementara Neji mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

"Hmm. Kakashi, dan Anko kurasa kalian cocok menjadi tim theta, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan tatapan menyesal dari kakashi.

"Maaf, kami baru saja mendapat misi yang lain karena mungkin itulah alsannya Hyuuga disini. Mungkin untuk menggantikan kami, karena kami harus pergi menjalani misi penting di otogakure." Jelas kakashi mewakili keduanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah misi ini jauh lebih penting?" protes Ino tidak terima.

"Misi ini juga penting! Karena ini juga berhubungan dengan data yang hilang!" Balas anko tidak terima.

"Hmm baiklah aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura membuat Ino menatap sang ketua tak percaya sementara Shikamaru juga tampak menganguk sepertinya pemuda itu juga mengerti.

Kakashi menganguk sebagai formalitas dan bersama anko kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau tim epsilon diambil alih oleh agen-x saja? bukankah kalian biasa melakukan penyusupan? Dan soal tim theta biar sisanya saja. bagaimana?" usul Shikamaru yang membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mempertimbangkan.

"Hmm... baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kami harus melatih kalian dulu untuk menjadi agen yang sebenarnya. Well, mungkin tim alfa tidak termasuk. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura membuat Kiba langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalian? Hah! Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kalian para perempuan yang akan melatih kami? Yang benar saja!" protes Kiba tidak terima.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba!" tambah Sasuke membuat Ino ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh gengsi Uchiha! Tch kenapa para uchiha selalu punya gengsi yang tinggi?!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya sindir Ino yang melirik dengan sinis kearah Uchiha Itachi yang tampak tenang tak berpengaruh dengan sendiran Ino yang secara tak langsung menyangkut dirinya juga.

"Dan kau juga Inuzuka! Memangnya kau bisa apa, hah?! Kau menantangku?! Aku bisa saja melaporkan apa yang kau sembunyikan di ruang musik!" mendengar ancaman Ino tiba-tiba wajah Kiba menjadi pucat membuat Ino menyeringai menang.

Sasuke hendak membalas sindiran Ino yang sebelumnya namun terpotong oleh perkataan tegas dari Hinata.

"Cukup! Kalau kalian masih tidak percaya dengan kemampuan kami, silakan meninggalkan ruangan!" kata Hinata dengan tegas membuat kedua pemuda yang diketahui adalah Sasuke dan Kiba langsung bungkem dan kembali duduk dengan diam.

"Well, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan! Latihan akan membutuhkan waktu dua minggu paling cepat, berarti operasai harus kita tunda untuk tim epsilon dan theta. Sementara alfa, kalian sudah harus mulai mencari cara menyusup kedalam organisasi gelap mereka." Kata Sakura yang kemudian menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ayo kita kejutkan mereka!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa maaf! Saya telat update udah gitu fic apa ini?! Mengecewakan sekali... maaf ya, author bener-bener maaf. Soal update yang lama itu karena tugas yang setumpuk, hufftt kejamnya kurikulum 2013! Jadi aja inspirasi juga terasa begitu sempit! Semoga minggu depan gak akan semengecewakan yang ini, maaf ya! Maaf banget...

Oh ya! Sekedar info nama-nama timnya itu author ambil dari semboyan rakyat athena. AΘE (Alfa theta epsilon) yang artinya milik warga athena/ anak-anak athena.

Balas review :

Joujima-kun

Wah suka pairnya ya, author juga ehehe. Makasih ya udah review

Ryuuka nanaka

Wah hinatanya kurang ya... maaf ya ntar saya banyakin deh! Makasih ya udah review

Uchiha sakura

Wah iya? Makasih ya udah review

Titaniagirl

Oke sip senpai, ups! Maksudnya titania-chan ehehe sebagian reviewmu sudah kubalas lewat twitter kan? Yosh ini udah update tapi gak kilat thanks udah review ya :D

Pacar gaara

Oke deh pacar gaara ini udah di lanjut! Makasih ya udah review dan salam buat si kazekage ganteng dari author ya ehehe ;)

Puchan

Kyaa Oke! Makasih udah review ya

Akano fujhisaki

Kok, badmood sih? Gara-gara pair kah? Author bingung ini termasuk flame, conkrit, atau review? Tapi gak apa deh hehehe makasih ya udah err apalah itu namanya terserah

Namikaze yuli

Wah ada ya, gak cuman dua kata loh... tapi banyak ehehe yang ini juga kayaknya banyak. Author males ngeditnya sih, maaf ya hehehe oh! Dan makasih udah review :D

PentingPakeNama

Well, bisa penting bisa juga enggak ehehe wah! Jangan dibanting dong laptopnya kan lebar! Dikau gak suka pairnya ya? Maaf ya tapi author udah netepin pairnya yang itu.

Sari ssl

Oke ! makasih udah review ;)

Hidan gila

Yes! Author juga suka:D wah dikau kadang saku centric juga? Oke dikau juga sehat selalu dan rajin menabung (?) hehehe maaf ya telat update dan makasih udah review :D


End file.
